Migraine
by Oxytreza
Summary: un petit gojyohakkai juste comme ça, tout mignon... no lemon.


Pairing : Devinez…

Rating : Mh…K+

Disclaimer : Song fic sur la chanson des Wriggles. RIEN ABSOLUMENT RIEN A MOI ICI ! (sauf l'idée XD), UA

Migraine

_J'me suis r'trouvé là par hasard_

_Ça f'sait longtemps que j'te cherchais_

_On s'est croisé sur le trottoir_

_Encore un peu et je t'engueulais_

_J'ai bégayé en t'accostant_

_J'ai fait semblant d'chercher du feu_

_En t'demandant si t'avais l'temps_

_Pour vivre à deux et être heureux_

Gojyo manqua de se cogner dans Hakkai lorsqu'il tourna le coin de la rue. Il recula en titubant puis dit simplement : « Ah, te voilà. »

Le brun avait haussé un sourcil en souriant. « Tu me cherchais ?

-Ouais… » Il se mordit les lèvres et se dandina quelques secondes sous le regard calme et souriant de son ami.

« Je me demandais… »

Nerveusement, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet tout en glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

« Rha, mais où est ce briquet ? Oui, je me disais… Est-ce que…Rha, mais où est-ce que je l'ai foutu ? » Râla-t-il en cherchent de plus en plus frénétiquement.

Soudain, une flamme s'alluma sous son nez. Il regarda le briquet, puis la main qui tenait ce briquet puis le bras qui était relié à cette main et, finalement, remonta jusqu'au visage rayonnant du propriétaire dudit bras.

« Tu l'avais oublié chez moi la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

Gojyo ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir parler. Des gouttes de sueurs et d'angoisses perlèrent sur son front.

« Je me demandais…Ça te dirait qu'on vive ensemble ?

-Ensemble ? Ensemble comment ? »

Et Gojyo l'avait embrassé.

« Ensemble comme ça. »

_C'est la tête entre tes seins_

_Qu'ont commencé mes plus beaux matins_

_C'est la tête entre tes fesses_

_Qu'ont fini nos plus belles nuits d'ivresse_

_On s'est r'croisés un peu plus tard_

_Tu sortais de la salle de bains_

_Moi j'étais encore dans l'coltard_

_Tu t'es glissé entre mes mains_

_J't'ai demandé un doliprane_

_J'me souviens d'ton rire aux éclats_

_Et pour soigner mon mal de crâne_

_On a disparu sous les draps_

Gojyo se massait douloureusement les temps. « Putain de migraine… » Grommela-t-il en soupirant, cherchant à tâtons des aspirines. Hakkai sortit de la salle de bain, enroulé dans un peignoir tout propre.

Gojyo entendit un bruit de tissus puis sentit entre ses mains la peau nue, douce et sentant encore le savon d'Hakkai se glisser contre lui.

« Mghn…Hakkai, où sont les doliprane ? » Supplia Gojyo en posant ses mains à plat sur les hanches de son amant. Le brun éclata de rire puis poussa doucement le roux en arrière sur le lit tout en lui déposant une multitude de baisers papillon dans le cou.

« Je crois que j'ai un autre remède… » Ronronna-t-il en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le bassin du plus grand et en tirant les draps au-dessus d'eux.

_C'est la tête entre tes seins_

_Qu'ont commencé mes plus beaux matins_

_C'est la tête entre tes fesses_

_Qu'ont fini nos plus belles nuits d'ivresse_

_Aujourd'hui, soixante ans plus tard_

_On prend un thé dans le jardin_

_On se remémore notre histoire_

_Les souvenirs qu'on a en commun_

_Tu n'me crois pas mais j'te l'assure_

_Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne_

_Depuis qu'je t'ai, je te le jure…_

« Voyons, Gojyo, ce n'est pas possible… » Dit Hakkai assis dans un fauteil en bois, ses mains parcheminées par les ans tenant une tasse de thé.

Malgré son âge avancé, sa voix avait toujours cette douceur de miel chaud. Gojyo secoua la tête, ses cheveux devenus blancs certes raréfiés mais toujours soyeux volant légèrement autour de son visage ridés. Sa voix à lui s'était éraillée mais restait grave : « Crois moi ou non, je te jure que c'est vrai.

-Gojyo…

-Hé, je sais quand même mieux comment ça se passe dans ma tête…

-Mais Gojyo, répondit Hakkai, ses yeux verts brillants souriant tout autant que sa bouche ; C'est humainement impossible…

-Et bien je suis une exception.

-Gojyo…

-Ah, Hakkai, inutile de prendre ce ton d'instituteur avec moi. Je suis sûr que depuis que je te connais, c'est comme ça.

-Mais c'est impossible… De ne plus jamais avoir la migraine… »

…_J'ai plus jamais eu la migraine_

Fin

De la chanson « entre tes seins » des Wriggles. Ha ha. Quand je l'ai entendu au concert, je me suis dit : « Wha, la super song fic que ça pourrait faire ! »

Oui, je sais, imaginer ces deux magnifiques bishôs âgés de 82 ans c'est un peu flippant, mais je voulais montrer la vieillesse comme on pourrait la voir non pas rabougrie et perdue, mais rayonnante, pleine de vie. Un vieil arbre noueux, si vous voulez…

Et comme toujours… Reviews time !


End file.
